Hey There Amelia
by change-of-hearts
Summary: Amelia was just having one of those days where it just sucked to be her. George finds out and decides to cheer her up with his oh so melodious singing voice.  I wrote this out of sheer boredom. Based off the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's


Yes…my inner Harry Potter nerd has been brought out again. Thanks to Deathly Hallow. My love for the Weasley twins has also be rekindled. So here's my fluffy, fluffy one shot of fluffiness.

Disclaimer: Sadly…I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Hey There Delilah. I do own Amelia though…Yay I own something!

* * *

"Stupid Snape and his stupid class and his…stupid nose!" Amelia mumbled as she paced the common room.

Today was just a sucky day for her. First she over slept an had to rush getting ready so her black hair was in two messy, shoulder length braids.(She looked like she had gotten out of bed that way) Oh she didn't care about what she looked like, but she could've done without falling down the stairs. Since she over slept, she missed breakfast and that meant she was starving. She couldn't pay attention because her stomach was begging for food. The day went on with her in an ick mood. Snape just had to make her bad day worse by pointing out every single mistake she mad, making her look stupid and embarrassing her in the process as well.

By now, she was laying in bed in her room. She hoped that maybe if she wished hard enough, this whole day would've all been just a bad dream. Sadly, fate wouldn't have that and her wishing was interrupted by music.(A guitar to be exact) That's when she heard him.

_Hey there Amelia_

_What's it like in the big city?_

_I'm a zillion miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Lumos can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Her brown eyes opened and she jumped out of bed. She ran out of her room and into the common room. Low and behold, there he was. George Weasley, her best friend and, as she would put it thinking that boyfriend wasn't good enough, her love (Sounds better than boyfriend right) was singing his rendition of one of her favorite songs.

_Hey there Amelia_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'll be there when you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Amelia_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Weasley Wizards and Wheezes will go far_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Amelia_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every genius prank I did with you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd d them all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A zillion miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got brooms and flying cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have ever felt this way_

_Amelia I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Amelia_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Few more years and we'll be done with school_

_And I'll start making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Amelia here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

It was silent for a while. Amelia crossed her arms, kicked the air slightly and smiled.

"No fair…How can I possibly be mad at the world when you go and do something like that?" she asked jokingly.

George chuckled and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "You can't…We all know you can't resist my melodious voice and my drop dead good looks."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, hugging him back. "Oh so very true…Now let's go to the Great Hall my angle of music I'm starving."

"I know…I could her your stomach growling from down here."

A faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks and she pushed him away, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

The red head laughed at this and hooked his arm so she could put her arm through. "Shall we?"

The brown eyed girl smiled and hooked her arm with his. "We shall."

Th two left the common room and headed for the Great Hall. To review…Amelia had woken up late, had a bad hair day, hurt herself, missed breakfast, was distracted by her traitorous stomach, humiliated, sung to by her love and was now going to eat with him.

Today was a great day to be her.

* * *

There you have it. My first ever Harry Potter fanfic. Please have mercy on me. I made this because I was bored and had to release my random Harry Potter related day dreams somehow.


End file.
